


How Do You Know My Son?

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Leia Organa Ships It, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Space Mom Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Admiral Y/N L/N is captured by the resistance and General Organa finds out she is about to be a grandmother.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 17





	How Do You Know My Son?

**Author's Note:**

> TW:MENTIONS OF ABUSE. IF YOU OR A LOVED ONE NEEDS HELP HERE ARE SOME PLACES YOU CAN GO. 
> 
> UK: https://www.nationaldahelpline.org.uk   
> UK: Remember that if you go in to a boots and ask for "ANI" then you will be assisted   
> USA: https://www.thehotline.org  
> Stay safe.

All I could feel when I woke up was the pounding in my head and the harsh metal cuffs that kept me bound to a chair. The room was empty and the only light came from a window that showed the sprawling green landscape of Yavin 4. The room was not dirty nor was it obviously a prison cell and something told me that while I was a prisoner I was not their normal First Order capture. The door sung open and hit the wall with a resounding crash that made me wince. 

“So scum, start talking. We want to know everything.” A man in an orange flight suit strutted in to my cell and stood Infront of me. 

I laughed; “what do you want to know, I haven’t worked in three months any information I could give you would be old.” I watched as the man’s face morphed for one of anger to one of confusion. 

“What? You are an Admiral why haven’t you worked in three months.”

“I am pregnant and because of the farther there was concern that a disgruntled General would try and assassinate me. So I am not allowed to work and am supposed to stay in my room or with the Knights of Ren at all times. When you kidnapped me I had escaped my guards and simply wanted some fresh air.” 

The man’s face dropped as he listened to me talk. He pushed a button on the commlink that was wrapped around his wrist and then leaned on the wall across form my chair. “The farther, is it Kylo Ren? Are you ok? Do you need help? Does he treat you well?”

His questions caught me off-guard and I gawked at him. What resistance fighter would care about an Admiral enough to inquire after whether her partner and father of her child was abusive. “Yes the farther is Ren.” I looked up at him though heavy lidded eyes and saw his face was set in a grimace. 

“Ok, but you are ok, do you need…” He was interrupted a woman entering the room and quickly pushing him out. I instantly recognised her as General Leia Organa. 

“Hello sweetie, my name is Leia. I just want to talk, is it ok if I touch you?” She looked in my eyes as she spoke and when I nodded she moved her eyes down to the cuffs as she gently unlocked them and rubbed the marks on my wrist, “Can you stand I wish to walk with you, I think you could use the movement and I think you’ll find that your legs will fall asleep soon.” General Organa held out her arm and helped me rise out of the chair.

Leia showed me around the compound ignoring the looks her fellow soldiers cast us. “Are you sure I should be doing this, I am a First Order Admiral and this is a Resistance base.” I whispered.

“Well I must say that you being in uniform isn’t helping things but I am the General and they must go with what I say.” Leia smiled and led me into her quarters before gesturing for me to sit in a near by chair. “ I think it is time we talk darling.” Leia took a seat across form me and leaned forward to place her hands around mine. “I know that the child you carry is Kylo’s I can feel the love you too share. Do you want to talk about it?” 

I looked up into her eyes and cracked, she was kind and caring and she seemed like she would listen to what I needed to say. As I talked about the abuse I had endured during my employment with the First Order, I told her about meeting Kylo and the time we spent together. The love and the secret marriage, and when we found out I was pregnant. She smiled as I explained the love I had for her son, I told her about the kindness and the smiles he reserved for me. I told her about the soft caresses and the late night secrets we shared.

“You love him and I am going to find a way to send you back to the Him, I know him well and I want you two to be happy.” 

\-----

Three weeks later I was walking back to Kylo’s quarters with a clean uniform and the very beginnings of a baby bump showing. As soon as I opened the door I saw Kylo leaning over his desk with maps all over the surface. 

“Kylo, I’m home.” I watched as his head jolted up and he spun to face me. Kylo’s face lit up as he saw me back in his quarters and he rushed towards me taking my face in his hands and pulled my lips into a soul searing kiss. Once he pulled away the immediately looked down to my stomach and placed a hand on the small bump. 

“I can feel him, Y/N we are having a son. I love you.” Kylo looked up and I saw that his eyes were glinting with tears of happiness. 

“I love you too Kylo, I love you with all my heart.”


End file.
